The Snow King
by Shatterdoll
Summary: Shortly after getting pieces of an evil mirror in his eye and heart, Alfred is spirited away by the Snow King. Matthew sets out to find him and bring him home. But the journey is long and the Snow King is not keen on letting Alfred go. AlxMatt,IvanxAl
1. Looking Glass

Hello all~ This is my pet project. I started this at the beginning of the summer, worked on it off and on between updating things and just finished it. I'm quite pleased with it. The Snow Queen is my favorite Hans Christian Anderson story by far and yet very few people seem to know about it! Shame, shame. This is overall a fairly loyal adaption of the original but I have added things in, taken things out, switched up a few things. (Made it a little more gay) I think that's about it. It's all complete so it will update frequently and will be seven installments, just like the original story. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I neither own any rights over Axis Powers Hetalia or The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a horrible hobgoblin named Gilbert. He was a wicked creature, one of the worst of his kind, for he was a real demon. Nothing pleased him more than to spread misery across the land. There were many ways he did this but his favorite method was by using a very special looking-glass he had fashioned.

The glass had a distorting quality. If one were to look into it all beauty and goodness would be shrunk next to nothing while all that was bad and worthless looked blown up in size and seemed even worse. If one were to look at a beautiful landscape in it they would see only death and decay. If one saw other people or themselves reflected within they would see the worst qualities reflected back. Nothing good could be seen within the mirror and those who saw it claimed they could finally see the true face of mankind.

Gilbert thought this was great fun, making people see all the ugliness around them. And so he traveled the world showing people this distorted reflection. And how it made him laugh. But soon he grew bored. He wished to make a fool of the very angels in Heaven and began to fly higher and higher. But as his excitement grew at the thought of showing the angels how ridiculous they truly were he began to laugh harder and harder until his hold on the mirror slipped. Before he could stop it the looking-glass began to plummet to Earth until it smashed upon the ground.

The mirror shattered into millions of pieces and the fragments went around the entire world, causing more misery than ever. Some people found larger fragments and used the glass to make various items. Some were turned into windows and woe to those who saw their friends through them. Smaller pieces were used in eye glasses making the wearer unable to see anything justly. Others still were so small they could not be seen, and they were the most dangerous of all. They could get into a person's eye and from that moment on the person would only see the worst side of everything. Most dreadful of all were the fragments that pierced a person's heart, for the moment this happened it was turned cold like a lump of ice.

The hobgoblin had truly done a great evil unto the world with his looking-glass and this pleased him greatly. Gilbert was cruel and felt no remorse for what had happened. In fact it amused him so that he laughed till his sides shook with mirth.

There are many, many stories about each broken piece of the looking-glass and what troubles they caused. But this story focuses on two specific fragments that changed the lives of two boys who lived in a peaceful town. Now gather round children and I shall tell you their tale and that of the Snow King...


	2. Two Boys

In a large town filled with many houses and people there lived two poor boys, Alfred and Matthew. While they were neighbors they had grown up together and their families were very close. The two boys loved each other very much and did absolutely everything together. People even said the two resembled one another.

Now, in such large towns there is not a lot of free space, particularly for such luxuries as a personal garden. However, the two boys were clever and made use of what was available to them. Their houses were very close together with little windows that faced each other. These two windows led into either boy's bedroom and were connected by a beam so one could take a couple steps over and be within the other's house in an instant.

The boys used this ledge between their houses to their advantage. In the spring and summer they would place wooden boxes to grow anything they pleased. Flowers and herbs that changed continuously sprouted up much to the boys' continuous delight. However, the one thing they always grew year after year were two rosebushes, Alfred's always vibrant red and Matthew's always a gentle yellow. These flowers stood like a symbol of their love for one another.

The two spent much time on the ledge and among their small garden. Playing as children and talking more often as they became older. But in the winter such things were not possible. It became so bitterly cold that the windows would often freeze shut and nothing could live until the spring came again. In that dreadful season they would often scrape away the ice enough to look at one another when they couldn't be together.

When the snow and ice wasn't so thick it kept them apart, the two would meet to go out and play. Afterwards they would find refuge in one of their houses. Alfred in particular had a hard time tolerating the cold and Matthew would tease him for it as they warmed their hands near the fireplace.

Often if Alfred's father Arthur wasn't too busy he would tell them all sorts of stories and fairy tales. The two loved listening to them even well past the age where many of their peers had lost interest.

One day Arthur told them such a story while it was snowing. "Do either of you know how the frost on your window gets there when it snows?"

The two boys looked at one another and shrugged. Matthew shook his head, anticipating the mystical explanation that was to come. "No, how?"

Arthur looked down at his embroidery—for he was quite skilled at many things—and hummed thoughtfully. "There is a very special king. The Snow King to be exact. He travels the world, bringing snow and arctic winds in his stead. He does not do this out of spite but simply because it is his lonely task in life to do so. It is not uncommon for him to fly through the streets of a town at midnight and look into all the windows out of curiosity. His gaze causes the window panes to freeze over into the lovely shapes you see like flowers and castles."

Matthew tilted his head. "It sounds like he's terribly lonely."

Arthur smiled at him. "Do not fret over it too much. His heart is made of ice. Perhaps he is lonely, but he is not sad."

Matthew, who had a wonderfully compassionate heart, still could not feel quite satisfied with that. "I feel bad for him..."

Alfred reached over and lightly pinched his cheek. "I think he sounds like a creep, looking into people's windows. If the Snow King ever takes a gander in mine I'll throw him on the stove and melt him."

Matthew laughed and Arthur smiled at his boldness. Smoothing his son's hair soothingly he told them more tales.

For a time the Snow King was forgotten by both boys until a particular night. Alfred, half undressed, saw that it had begun to snow. It was terribly late and his father was fast asleep. Excited, Alfred quietly crept to the small window between his and Mathew's house and opened it, a chill going through his body as the freezing wind licked at his exposed skin.

His breath rose as vapors while he marveled at the soft crystal blanket being gently tucked over their town. And the world was so silent, as if he were the only one alive. He ignored the bite of the cold. All he had to do was crawl under his blankets to warm back up when it became too much.

Just as he was considering pulling on his boots and some more clothes to crawl across and wake up Matthew so they could watch the snow fall together, something extraordinary happened. A snow-flake, larger than the others around it, landed gently on the side of one of the flower boxes. The snow-flake grew and grew until it formed into the tall figure of a man dressed in fine white robes that looked like millions of starry snow-flakes linked together. He was stunning and handsome but he was made of glimmering ice. Somehow this lifelike ice sculpture was alive, his eyes sparkling like bright stars, but there was no peace in them.

The man turned his head towards Alfred and stared at him. Alfred stared right back, too stunned to react, to move, to even make a sound. Finally he nodded at Alfred and seemed to smile, waving briefly. Still staring with mouth agape in shock, Alfred slowly raised his hand and waved back. A strong wind suddenly blew, tugging at Alfred's hair and scanty bedclothes. Alfred backed up, tripping and falling to the ground. A moment later the window blew shut and it seemed as if a large bird flew by it.

Heart beating quickly, Alfred sat up. He was a brave boy and was not going to let such a thing frighten him. Pulling himself to his feet, he approached the window. His eyes widened as he saw it. A heavy layer of frost had appeared on the window like delicate lace. Touching the glass sent a chill through his body. Squinting through the glass, he couldn't seem to see the figure anymore.

Had he... seen the Snow King? Confused, Alfred returned to bed. The next day the window was still frosted over and there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground. Uncertain if he had merely dreamed about it or had actually seen something that night, Alfred kept the incident to himself. Matthew would never make fun of him, nor would Arthur. Yet... in a way, even if it was a dream it seemed very special and he wanted to keep it a secret. At least for a while

As the bitter winter passed them by Alfred continued to watch his window from time to time at nights but did not see his icy specter again. Soon he convinced himself it had been a dream after all and it began to slip from his mind. In time the snow and ice began to thaw and beautiful, warm spring came wiping the encounter clean from his mind.

The sun was very bright that year, young leaves and flowers were bursting all around them, birds returned to build their nests, windows were opened, and Matthew and Alfred once more spent idle days on the platform between their homes.

As summer came upon them the roses began to bloom so very beautifully. Matthew in particular was fond of the roses. Alfred picked one of the red roses from his box for him on Matthew's sixteenth birthday. Alfred had turned sixteen himself earlier, in the spring. Matthew mourned for the deep scratches on Alfred's hands from the thorns and kissed them gently before kissing the rose.

"Sorry I couldn't get you something better." Alfred smiled sheepishly at him.

But Matthew knew his situation at home and how carefully they had to spend money. His own family had very little to spend on such luxuries as birthday gifts. "No, I love this. It is enough for me, really. Thank you."

Alfred sighed. "In a year or so I'll be able to get some of the better jobs and will bring in money of my own. Then I'll give you a really great present, promise."

Matthew shook his head quickly. "Please, I said not to worry about it. All I could give you for your birthday was a small cake."

Alfred reached over and stroked his silky hair then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I know, and that was just fine. But I want to. So it's a promise alright? Someday I will give you the gift you deserve as well as a rose."

Matthew blushed lightly. "Then I will look forward to that day."

It was a splendid summer. Both knew that their lazy days as youths were coming to an end. Soon they would both be working or finding positions as apprentices. And so they enjoyed it all the more, played twice as hard, held on to the fairy tales. Held on to each other as they always had. Everything was so fresh and wonderful near their rose-bushes and it seemed, like that carefree summer, the blooms would never end.

One day they went walking outside the town. It was a particularly lovely day and the two were enjoying themselves immensely, Matthew gathering flowers for his mother. Just as the clock struck twelve from the town Alfred suddenly felt a deep pain in his chest and collapsed to his knees. "A-ah, something... it felt like something struck my heart!"

He had scarcely recovered from that pain when there was another smaller pain in his eye. "And now something is in my eye!"

Matthew quickly fell to his side and looked into his eye but could not find the source of Alfred's discomfort.

Alfred waved him away. "I...I think it's gone, don't worry about it. Must have been some dirt or dust or something."

Matthew gave him a concerned look. "Alright, but what about that pain in your chest? Do you want to rest?"

"No. I'm fine, really. I have no idea what that was but both pains are gone now."

But what neither boy knew was that both had been caused by fragments of the looking-glass that distorted the world. The piece in his eye immediately changed the way he looked at things, showing him every little fault that could be seen. The other piece had pierced his heart, quickly turning it into a lump of ice. The pain was gone but the glass remained.

Alfred looked critically at Matthew, who had tears of concern in his soft blue eyes. "What are you crying for? You look ugly when you cry. I'm fine I said."

His gaze fell to the flowers Matthew had picked and he recoiled. "Ugh! These flowers are hideous, all eaten up by bugs, and the petals are bent."

Matthew stared at Alfred in shock, hardly believing what he was saying. "But... I think they're lovely... But if you really think so then can I just bring some roses from our garden for my mother?"

Alfred quickly shook his head. Suddenly he could see the world and realized how ugly it was. "No, those roses are just as disgusting, don't you get it? Them and those stupid shabby boxes they sit in. Foolish and ugly."

More tears welled up in Matthew's eyes. "How... how could you say that? What's wrong Alfred?"

"Nothing is wrong. And why are you crying, you look awful I said!" He turned and walked quickly away from Matthew who was left stunned and hurt.

Perhaps, Matthew thought, Alfred had been in more pain than he wanted to admit and it put him in a bad mood. Surely he would be himself in no time...

But as the days passed Alfred did not become his normal self. He became super critical, restless, easily irritated at the world around him. He no longer wished to sit with Matthew among their roses. When Arthur tried to tell them stories Alfred interrupted him and began to mock him behind his back. It was all distressing to poor Matthew and the behavior only got worse.

Soon he began to imitate lots of people, able to zero in on and perfectly mock and mimic anything peculiar or disagreeable about a person. While they were insulting pantomimes they were so cleverly done that people called him quite clever. A good reader of people and their faults, they said about him. Those who weren't horribly offended or irritated by the behavior anyway.

However, it was truly the glass in his eye and the coldness in his heart that made him act so cruelly when before he had been so kind and lighthearted. Quite often he turned this ruthless mocking on Matthew, who bore it silently. For he loved Alfred with all his heart and was certain he would return to his usual self in time.

As the winter began to set in again he had not changed, though Matthew had hope. Both his father and Matthew's parents were terribly concerned about the sudden change but didn't know what to do. Arthur tried scolding him, reasoning with him, even punishing him but it did no good. Alfred had become quite rebellious about his new attitude and one could not say a thing to him without being back-talked.

One day, after it had snowed, he brought a magnifying glass and held up one of his gloves to catch a few flakes of snow.

"Hey, look at the snow through here Matthew. It's incredible!" Matthew leaned in to look. All of the snow-flakes were magnified so one could see them very clearly in intricate detail. Every one looked like a glittering star or flower. "Isn't that fantastic? Much better than looking at real flowers. They're completely perfect until they begin to melt."

Matthew thought real flowers were much nicer but simply nodded. "Yes, they're very pretty..."

Alfred simply adored them. He spent a great deal of time looking at snow-flakes under his magnifying glass, for in his eyes they were the only flawless things he ever saw anymore.

On a cold winter's night Alfred was awoken by a chill. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw the window had come open. Frowning slightly he went to close it and saw it had begun to snow. So many beautiful snow-flakes and no one to interrupt him in his gazing!

Ever so quickly he bundled up and ran outside with his magnifying glass. He caught snow-flakes and admired them until his nose was bright red and a cold ache was starting to settle in his bones. Deciding it was time to go inside to warm up, Alfred turned and was arrested in his movement.

A tall man stood some feet away watching him. Alfred was doubly startled when he recognized him as the figure that had waved at him from the rose boxes last winter. Only now he did not appear as ice but rather as a pale man with silver hair and violet eyes that still twinkled like stars. Unlike with other people around him Alfred could find no flaws to mock. The man before him, the Snow King, was beautiful. Everything about him was simply perfect and Alfred stood in awe.

The Snow King waved and turned, walking slowly down the street. A gust of freezing wind followed him, pulling at Alfred. He found himself following as if against his will. But his fascination outweighed his fear and he continued, pursuing the Snow King through the town. As they walked the snow fell harder and harder until Alfred had to squint and began to walk faster so as not to lose his target. At times he was sure he had lost him only to catch a glimpse and renew his determination.

Before Alfred knew it he found himself outside of the town and all at once the wind and snow stopped. The world was left in a deep silence. They were at the river that ran near the town. It gleamed by the heavy moonlight, the entire world a field of starlight. Alfred looked around and in this landscape of ice and snow, he felt he had never beheld such beauty.

The Snow King stood before a grand white sleigh, watching him with his head tilted to one side. "Hello, I see you have followed me after all."

Alfred swallowed hard. "I simply had to. You see... Everything... I don't know why but everything is so repulsive to me now. Things I once found beautiful are ugly and I can clearly see all the flaws of people I once greatly respected. Snow is the only thing that is pure now. And you are so perfect. I have never seen someone as lovely as you. Are you truly the Snow King?"

Smiling, the man nodded. "But of course I am. Who else would I be? And you... are Alfred correct?"

Startled, Alfred took a step back. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, the wind tells me things that I wish to know." A cold breeze blew in that moment, ruffling both of their hair. "I wished to know who you were after our brief meeting last snowfall. Very few people greet me. And only children are ever glad of my coming."

Alfred stood up straighter. "I am not a child!"

The Snow King eyed him. "No? I see then. Tell me Alfred, would you like to come with me? You say everything is ugly to you now except snow. If you come with me then you shall be surrounded in a world of snow and ice and then everything will always be beautiful. Correct?"

Alfred hesitated, but when he looked at the Snow King and weighed him against all he would be leaving there was hardly a comparison. How could he give up being with someone so perfect? He firmed his resolve and nodded once. The Snow King held out his hand and Alfred walked nervously towards him before lightly taking it in his own gloved hand.

Smile widening, the Snow King gazed down at him. "But you look so very cold Alfred. That will not do at all."

Gently the Snow King tilted his face up and pressed icy lips against Alfred's own. The kiss was colder than ice and pierced his heart, already frozen from the mirror fragment. For a moment Alfred thought he might die and the magnifying glass slipped from his grasp as he reached up to clutch at the Snow King's sleeve. Soon the feeling passed and he found he was no longer cold at all, the lips pressed against his own suddenly quite warm.

Alfred panted as the Snow King pulled away, dazed. The Snow King stroked his hair. "There you are. And now there is one last thing I must do."

He leaned in to kiss Alfred again, embracing him tightly. Alfred held onto him, for the strength seemed to leave his body. As the Snow King kissed him for the second time beneath the moonlight all memories of Matthew, Arthur, and everything at home that he had once loved disappeared.

Pulling away slowly the Snow King slid his thumb over the stunned boy's lower lip. "Now you must have no more kisses or I should kiss you to death."

If possible the Snow King seemed even more beautiful now and Alfred knew he had nothing to fear from him. The Snow King put an arm around him. "Now come with me dear one."

Helping Alfred into his sleigh, it began to move through the silent landscape. Away from the town Alfred no longer remembered. Away from Matthew. The Snow King drew him close and brushed his fingers through Alfred's hair, listening as he spoke of all the things he knew that he seemed to recall people had found clever. And always the Snow King wore a smile that suggested Alfred still had much to learn, and he looked around at their surroundings as they began to fly higher and higher upon a black cloud. A storm blew and howled as if singing old songs in their wake, though it did not seem to keep the Snow King from easily hearing Alfred's words.

They flew over woods and lakes, sea and land, kingdoms and villages. Below them the wild wind roared, wolves howled, the snow crackled, and above them black crows screamed while the pale moon bathed them in clear, bright light. And so Alfred sat by his king's side all through the winter's night and slept by day at his feet.

And the Snow King, who knew that Alfred had a piece of the evil mirror in his heart and so was much like himself, was pleased to have the company.

* * *

**AN:** The first kiss the Snow Queen gives Kay ('Alfred') numbs him to the cold. The second kiss makes him lose his memory. If she had kissed him again he would have frozen to death.


	3. Conjurer

I'm not sure why specifically but this part coming up with the garden was always my favorite. It's stuck in my memory more than any other part of the story -laughs-

* * *

As Alfred became the Snow King's traveling companion, Matthew was left behind to wonder at his fate. No one knew what had happened to poor Alfred, he had simply vanished in the night. A boy found his magnifying glass near the river. None could come up with a reason as to why Alfred would be out by the river in the middle of the night—probably a mere whim of youth—but most came to assume that he must have slipped into the icy river and drowned.

Many tears were shed for the loss of Alfred. His father fell into a deep depression. Now he was completely alone in the world. He simply could not understand why Alfred would have gone wandering around at night in the dead of winter and he cursed himself for not having heard him leave. If only he had somehow stopped him...

Matthew went to see Arthur often to comfort him even as he wept bitter tears at Alfred's loss for a long time himself. He was certain of Alfred's death, for surely he would have come back by now if he were alive. The winter seemed longer and drearier than any winter before it. But even it ended and spring came to replace it.

"Alfred is dead and gone," Matthew would say to himself.

But then the sun seemed to say, "I don't believe it."

"He is dead and gone," he would lament to the birds.

Their song seemed to say, "We do not believe it."

And now that spring was in full bloom Matthew himself came to doubt it more and more. No, there was no way his beloved Alfred would have wandered off and fallen into the river at night. He could be foolish but not so reckless! Especially not since last summer when he had become so cool and logical. No, surely Alfred had simply gone off somewhere without saying a word, stealing away in the night. The thought was painful, but not nearly so much as the thought of Alfred being dead and Matthew began to hope.

Matthew started to take walks by the river daily to think. By then he was fully convinced that Alfred was out in the world somewhere. And the more he thought about it the more determined he became to go out and look for him. He couldn't give up on Alfred just like that!

The day of Alfred's birthday came and passed, a deeply tragic occasion for Arthur. But privately Matthew could only believe that somewhere out there Alfred was brimming with life, now seventeen. He simply could not be dead.

And so, very early one morning when the sun had just begun to rise, Matthew slipped on a pair of sturdy leather boots he had received as a birthday gift last year and took off. He carried with him only a small bag of food, for he felt too guilty to take much for his own account from his household. Leaving a note for his parents he slipped through the streets of his town, determined never to return until he had found Alfred.

Matthew made his way to the river. It had been christened as the place of Alfred's death as his magnifying glass had been discovered there and so it was where he would begin his journey. As he gazed out upon the gently moving water it seemed to gurgle its innocence. "It is not me who has taken your Alfred from you."

Feeling less than confident but determined, Matthew slipped into a boat. Stealing was not something he would normally do and he felt terribly guilty, but it was mostly a boat used for leisure anyway. If ever he could compensate the owner in the future he would. And with that, Matthew began to glide down the river, allowing it to take him where it would.

The boat floated downstream without his assistance. The scenery was lovely; there were flowers blooming along the banks, old trees, wide fields, grazing cows and sheep, but not once did he see a single man or woman. And so the hours went by.

As the day became warmer and the water rocked him gently, Matthew was lulled asleep. Some unknown time later he was awoken by a gentle bump. His boat had come to a stop, no doubt caught in the reeds.

Sitting up and shaking the sleep from his eyes, Matthew looked around to see where he was at. Before him stood a grand cherry orchard and beside it was a cozy red house with odd windows that were colored red and blue. Outside it stood two wooden soldiers, presenting arms to him. Matthew stared and stared. What a peculiar sight!

"Um, hello? Hello! Is anyone there?" He called out in hopes someone would be home to either help him from the reeds or to help him get on steady land for a while.

It wasn't long before a handsome older man came from the house. He was tall and thin, with high cheek bones and a slight stubble on his chin. His long wavy blond hair, not that unlike Matthew's, was tied back and he wore a large sun hat with all kinds of pretty flowers painted on it.

"Oh, you poor boy," he cried out upon seeing Matthew. "How ever did you travel such a distance in this rickety boat on such a rapid stream?"

Without receiving an answer he walked into the water, taking hold of the boat and guiding it to the bank, giving Matthew a hand as he stepped out from the boat. He was glad to be on solid ground again.

"Thank you so very much sir, I do appreciate it."

"Not at all. Tell me, what are you doing way out here, and on your own?"

As the man had helped him, Matthew told him everything. He told him his name and of the town he had come from. About Alfred, their roses, and how he had become so cold and disappeared. How he did not believe that Alfred could possibly be dead and so was looking for him. The man listened ever so compassionately that Matthew felt very warm towards him. Then he asked if the man had seen Alfred. But he merely shook his head, telling Matthew that he was the only one he had seen in a long time. Longer than that past winter. Matthew was disheartened by the news but thanked him anyway for his time and assistance.

The man smiled warmly. "Please, you have surely come a long way. Let me give you lunch and you can repay me with your company."

Matthew would have protested the hospitality if the man had not added that last part. So instead he thanked him profusely and followed him into the house. He looked around in wonderment. There were so many incredible paintings on the walls and strange trinkets. The odd colored windows, red, blue, and yellow, let in the daylight which cast their colors beautifully upon the floor. It was a grand home and Matthew was well impressed by it.

The man poured Matthew a glass of wine and set out a plate filled with bread, cheeses, grapes, and ripe red cherries that begged to be eaten. Matthew felt strange taking the wine as he had only been allowed to have a little on special feast days but the man was very insistent and so he began to sip it. He also ate many of the cherries, which were the best he had ever had. In time he started to grow lethargic and a bit dizzy. Most likely tipsy from the wine, he thought.

The man touched his hair. "Do you mind if I comb it? It is simply so lovely I cannot help myself."

Matthew shook his head, not seeing the harm in it. And so the man took out a golden comb and lovingly smoothed the flaxen hair that perfectly framed his face, which looked as fresh and lovely as a rose in full bloom.

"I have been longing for a pretty boy like you," whispered the man, "and now you must stay here with me. We shall be so very happy together, you shall see."

And as the man combed Matthew's hair, he began to think less and less of Alfred until he could not recall him in the slightest. And the dizziness increased until he had a slight headache. He slumped forward, freshly brushed waves covering his face like a curtain. The man leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"My name is Francis. I am your dear Papa and you have always lived here with me. You especially love the garden," the man said to him, for that was the new past he wanted Matthew to remember rather than his own.

Francis was a conjurer, you see. He was not evil, though some might argue the point of his morality. Mostly he was only a bit selfish as people tend to be. He only conjured a bit for his own amusement and in that moment because he wished to keep Matthew for his own.

Therefore, as Matthew remained in his daze, Francis went out to the garden and stretched out his hand towards all the rose bushes. They all sank into the earth as if they had never existed at all. Francis was afraid that if Matthew saw the roses it would remind him of home and of his Alfred. If that happened he would surely run away.

Satisfied after two sweeps that he had removed all of the roses, Francis returned to the house.

"Matthew, are you well?" he asked innocently.

Matthew in fact, was not well. "I feel funny Papa. A bit sick... like I've eaten something too sweet."

Francis helped him stand and rubbed his back soothingly. "My poor dear. Here, you should come outside into the garden. The fresh air will surely do you much good."

Matthew nodded and Francis took him out into the garden. It was so fragrant and beautiful he could hardly believe it! For a moment he was confused. Had he not grown up here? Why was it like seeing it for the first time? It must have just looked particularly beautiful that day, his mind eventually supplied, for that is what minds tend to do when an answer is needed and there is none readily known.

For the rest of the day until the sun set Matthew explored the garden. Every flower that one could think of was there and for every season of the year in full bloom together. And the air! It was like an ever changing perfume, never unpleasant or overwhelming despite the huge variety and combinations. And the cherry trees stood tall and lovely, overlooking everything.

After feeding Matthew a lavish dinner Francis put him to sleep in an elegant bed with red silk pillows and down blankets that he all but sank into. Francis watched over him until he had fallen asleep and then a while after. He was so pleased to have found this wandering boy. All of Matthew's dreams were the pleasantest of his entire life and faded away like morning dew with the coming sun.

And so Matthew stayed many days in that house with Francis. Francis taught him how to paint and cook. In particular he came to love a breakfast cake called a 'pancake' which tasted wonderful with honey or syrup. They read various books, tasted many wines, and had long conversations that Matthew became increasingly better at keeping up with. And Francis loved to dress up Matthew and comb his hair until each glossy strand shone. Francis was so very fond of his pretty new doll.

When not spending his time on the activities Francis shared with him, Matthew could usually be found among the flowers and in the warm sunshine. He came to know the names of all of the flowers in the garden, and yet it seemed always that one was missing... But he could never put his finger on which it could be.

One day, however, while he was alone he happened to catch sight of the hat Francis wore the first day they met. He stared and stared, for something was amiss. And then it struck him. A rose! Upon the hat was a rose. Francis had forgotten completely to remove it when he was banishing the rest of the roses. Quite unfortunate for him as even one little mistake can upset all our most carefully laid plans.

"Oh!" he cried aloud, "Is there not a single rose in this place?"

He ran out to the garden searching high and low, but not a single one was to be found. He sat down and for a reason he could not remember his heart ached for the memory of a rose. Before he knew it tears were rolling down his cheeks, hitting the ground where the rose bushes had once stood. The tears sank into the earth and the next thing he knew a rose bush popped up in full bloom.

Matthew wiped his tears and lovingly touched the petals of the roses. And as he looked at the lush blooms he began to remember that Francis was not actually his Papa, that he had roses at home with his real parents, and that his roses were connected to his neighbor's roses as a symbol of their love for one another. And thus he remembered Alfred.

Matthew gasped in horror as his memory was restored to him. "How this man has kept me for his own enjoyment and prevented me from continuing my search!"

Moaning softly he turned to the roses. "I have to find my Alfred. Do you know where he might be? He can't be dead, he simply can't be!"

The roses responded, "No dear one, he is not dead. We were banished to the ground where all the dead are laid to rest. Your Alfred is not among them."

"Thank you," Matthew practically sobbed. It filled his heart with hope and renewed confidence to hear that Alfred was not dead. Perhaps, he thought, as the roses had been so helpful the other flowers would be able to help him. And so he began to seek out the other flowers.

"Do you know where Alfred is?" he would ask them.

But every flower dreamed its own little fairy tale or history. They were much too preoccupied to know of Matthew's dearest Alfred. They all told him many strange stories as he asked them one by one if they knew anything.

The tiger-lily spoke of a funeral, but not of Alfred's. The morning glories spoke of a beautiful maiden waiting for someone, but not for Alfred. The snow-drop spoke of siblings playing together, but not one was Alfred. The hyacinths spoke of three dead maidens, but not the death of Alfred. The sun bright buttercups sang of a lonely man waiting for his child, but not of Arthur waiting for Alfred. However, this story in particular made Matthew quite melancholy for he knew at home both his parents and poor, sweet Arthur were waiting for his and Alfred's return.

"I must find him soon so they will not miss us," he sighed. "I mustn't waste my time talking to flowers anymore. They only know their own stories and songs. None of them know a thing about Alfred."

He began to run through the garden. It was important he escape before Francis discovered something was amiss and bewitched him again. The narcissus caught him by the leg, tripping him up. He turned to look at it, curious as to why it had stopped him. "Do you know something?"

The narcissus carried on in the most disgusting way about itself. How grand it was, how sweet its perfume. It really was the most shameful display Matthew had ever heard.

"And what do I care for all that," Matthew said angrily. "I couldn't care less. Now let me be so I may escape!"

Matthew ran to the other side of the garden. He had reached the gate when he heard Francis call out for him. "Matthew? Matthew where have you gone to? Please do not linger too much longer in the garden so that your Papa may feed you sweet cherries and cake."

Trembling, Matthew was uncertain if he should call out or be silent then determined Francis might be concerned if he said nothing. "A-alright Papa! I will be there soon. I am... having a conversation with an iris!"

"Do not talk to the flowers too much my dear, they are filled with nonsense."

Confident that Francis was satisfied and would not be suspicious of his absence for just a bit longer, Matthew turned back to the gate. The door was fastened tight but he pressed against the rusty latch and before long it gave way. The moment the door was open he sprinted through it into the world. He looked back continuously to make sure Francis was not pursuing him but he did not see him once, nor would he ever again.

Once he had run a very long distance and was too tired to go on any longer, he sat down to rest on a large, flat stone. Finally able to stop and really look at his surroundings Matthew was dismayed to observe that summer was over and it was very deep into autumn. In the garden the sun had always shone and the flowers grew year round.

"Have I wasted so much time?" he asked in despair. "I can't rest any longer, I must continue!"

But he was so very tired and his feet and lungs ached from running such a distance so quickly. Everything seemed cold and bleak. The world around him was dying, the earth preparing for its own coffin of winter. And in that moment how very dark and weary the world seemed!


	4. The Princess

Fun fact: When I got around to converting this chapter a la Hetalia style my reaction was '...Wat, I don't remember any of this.' -laughs- And the ending bit is technically a part of something that did happen in the original story, I just moved it from its chapter and expanded upon it.

* * *

With a heavy heart at his lost time and perhaps a touch of sympathy for Francis, who had truly treated him very well, Matthew took up his journey once more. He traveled far with clothes hardly proper for that time of the year. But he did not come upon another person in all the time he walked. His meals consisted of what he could scrounge up and his bed was any dry place he could tuck into at night. It was truly miserable and his sorrow only increased.

And all too soon winter appeared once more, making a bitter traveling companion.

One day Matthew sat to rest upon a log, shivering in the cold. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bush across from him. Eyes wide, he watched the spot as a young man emerged. The youth appeared a bit older than himself, an odd curl of his light brown hair sticking out at an odd angle that reminded him a bit of Alfred's stubborn cowlick.

The young man appeared badly frightened when he first spotted Matthew then seemed to determine after looking at him for some time that he was not a threat. "Ve...Good day."

He spoke plainly and deliberately and had just a touch of an accent Matthew was unfamiliar with. But he looked very friendly so he responded in kind, "Good day."

The man looked at him worriedly. "Are you cold? What are you doing way out here by yourself? It's very dangerous! Something bad could happen..."

Sighing softly, Matthew told him his story through chattering teeth, for the man was the first person he had seen in a very long time and he hoped terribly to find some luck in locating Alfred.

When he asked if the young man had seen Alfred he nodded a bit uncertainly after a pause. "Well... I might have seen him..."

"No! Have you really?" Matthew couldn't believe his luck and for a moment it was as if the cold had melted all away. He was so overjoyed he embraced the young man, squeezing him nearly to death with joy.

"A-ah! Please be gentle! Um... I only think it might be your Alfred. And if so I'm afraid he must have forgotten about you for the princess..." The young man winced. "Please don't hit me, I'm sorry!"

Matthew had no intention whatsoever of hitting the poor man even if his words did sting a bit. "He lives with a princess?"

"Ve, yes if it is the right man. Um... do you happen to know the Italian language so that I can explain it better? It is very difficult for me to speak your language even though I try very hard..."

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Matthew said. "There is a man in my hometown who knows it and sometimes spoke it to us but I didn't ever learn even a word of it."

The young man shook his head. "That is okay, really. I will explain it as best as I can, promise. Though it will be badly done I will try my hardest!"

Matthew smiled at him kindly. "And I am grateful for that much, honest."

These kind words brought a gentle smile to the young man's face. "Thank you... My name is Feliciano. You can call me Feli if you want. I'll tell you what I heard. In the kingdom we are in right now there lives a princess. She's really, really clever and has read newspapers from all around the world, and forgotten all about them too, though she is so clever. Not too long ago she was sitting on her throne and began to sing a song that began with the words 'Why should I not be married?'"

Feliciano paused. "An odd song don't you think? Anyway, let's see... So then she said 'Why not indeed?' She became determined to find and marry a man who knew what to say when spoken to, and speak well. She wanted someone who could do more than just look grand, for that is apparently tiresome to someone who grew up surrounded by such people. Oh, and um, I know all this because I have a sweetheart who works in the palace. His name is Ludwig and he is one of Princess Elizabeta's personal guards. So you can trust my information!"

Matthew nodded. He would not have doubted Feliciano anyway as he had such an earnest face and eagerness to please. Feliciano continued. "They sent out notices immediately into all the newspapers to different countries. It had a border of hearts and the initials of the princess. Isn't that cute? They alerted the people that every young man who was handsome could visit the castle and speak to the princess no matter what his background was. The one who could woo the princess best with the way he spoke would be chosen as her husband.

"So many people came! It was really scary and I got knocked over a lot... Um, it was very chaotic the first two days or so... And no one did very well. Once they got inside the castle they seemed to become tongue tied. Ludwig told me about it. He said it was like they had lost all sense and wit the moment they entered the castle. And that as soon as they found themselves in the throne room all they could do was repeat the last word the princess had said and could not recover their speech until they left the palace. She got very weary hearing her own words repeated back to her."

Feliciano paused for it was a very long story to tell and he was quite cold. He felt doubly sorry for poor Matthew who did not even have a proper coat. And despite being so cold Matthew did not once urge him to hurry his story. "The line was very long and went from the town-gate to the palace. They were very hungry and thirsty. They were offered nothing inside the palace, not even a glass of water. Some of them had bought bread but refused to share it. Personally I couldn't do that. I love my pasta too much and I hate being hungry."

Hungry... When was the last time Matthew had eaten a decent meal? He shook the thought away. "And Alfred? What of him? Was he in the crowd?"

"Um... Just give me a second, I'm getting to him. On the third day came a young man who was supposed to be very attractive but dressed in very poor clothes and carried a strange case."

"That must be Alfred!" Surely the case was a pack he had taken with him when he ran away, though Arthur had never mentioned that anything was missing.

"Ve, I don't know about that but I heard from my sweetheart that he went through the gates, but when he saw all the finery he wasn't embarrassed at all. Ludwig said the young man wasn't self-conscious and seemed very confident in himself, not seeming to notice anything amiss with his appearance in his surroundings."

"That sounds just like Alfred! He's very bold and wouldn't be the least bit intimidated by such things," Matthew said.

Feliciano tilted his head. "He must be bold for he walked right up to the princess herself, and just about all the court was present. It was supposed to be very crowded. But he paid them no mind. He only had eyes for the princess."

Matthew listened anxiously. "And did he win her over?"

"You know... I would have married her myself if I wasn't so timid... She is very lovely and quite kind. But I am engaged to Ludwig so I guess it's alright. I wouldn't want to make him sad. Anyway, the man spoke as beautifully as I do when I am speaking Italian, so I heard from my Ludwig. He was a bit awkward but was apparently very polite and agreeable and said he had not come to woo the princess, but to hear her wisdom. They were quite pleased with one another. And then he spoke to her in another special way but I can't remember what it was anymore. I'm sorry. But they say at that the princess's heart was completely won over."

Matthew found he was a bit glum at the news. While he was happy to have possibly found Alfred he had not expected to have found him wed. "I see... That sounds like Alfred. He can be so very charming and clever. And I'm sure that special way of speaking had to do with how he started talking the summer before last. Many were impressed by his observations of people."

Though he had often used it to mock others, including Matthew. But the past was the past. No time to dwell on that. "Please, can you take me to the palace so that I may see him?"

Feliciano took Matthew's cold hand in his. "Come on, we'll go talk to Ludwig. Hopefully he can give us advice on how to get you into the palace. If anyone can do it it's him!"

"Oh not to worry, when Alfred hears I've arrived surely he'll let me in." At least Matthew hoped he would...

Smiling encouragingly, Feliciano took Matthew to the palace, which was quite beautiful even from the outside. "Wait here and I'll be back soon, I promise."

Matthew waited diligently, never once straying from the spot even as the minutes crawled to hours. It was evening when Feliciano returned. "Ve! I am so sorry it took so long Matthew! Ludwig sent this roll from the kitchen. He thinks you must be terribly hungry. He says you will not be allowed in through the front entrance. There are those who will not allow it. But don't you worry! My sweetheart knows a back staircase that leads to the sleeping apartments and he can get his hands on the key."

They cut through a large garden, Matthew gratefully eating the roll. The lights in the palace were being put out one by one. Feliciano took Matthew to the back door, which stood open. As Matthew began to climb the stairs his heart beat wildly with anxiety and longing. He could almost imagine Alfred smiling at him as he once had when they sat together among the roses. Surely he would be happy to see him, especially after he heard what a long way he had traveled for his sake and how sorrowful everyone at home was because he had left the way he had. But what would he do if Alfred was cruel to him? The thought terrified him so much he could not dwell on it.

Once they reached the top Matthew nearly ran right into a tall, muscular man with cold blue eyes and blond hair that had been slicked back. Matthew quickly bowed his head, wondering if this severe man was really the cute Feli's sweetheart.

Ludwig spoke. "Feliciano has spoken very highly of you and told me your story, of which I sympathize. He also begged quite profusely. It is for these reasons alone that I am bending the rules and assisting you. Take the lamp and I will walk ahead of you. If we go this way no one should see us."

Following Ludwig with Feliciano tagging close behind, it felt as if something was looming behind them. The shadows cast by the lamp only served to make him more nervous as they made bizarre shapes and images.

Feliciano put a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Do not fear the shadows. They are dreams. There is more to fear if we get caught."

Ludwig turned his head momentarily. "Then hold your tongue and perhaps we shall not run the risk."

Feliciano showed proper remorse for speaking and was silent the rest of the way. They came to the first hall and it was truly spectacular. The walls were covered with rose-colored satin with pretty flowers embroidered into the material. This was to be the first of many and each hall was more majestic than the last.

Eventually they reached a door, pausing outside of it. Matthew turned his head, listening carefully. He could hear music... faint and very beautiful. It was such a sweet sound it made his heart ache. Ludwig paused and indicated with a nod of the head that this was Princess Elizabeta's room. Hands trembling with anticipation, Matthew opened the door as the other two stepped back.

The sweet music spilled through the door, enveloping them. Matthew took a hesitant step inside. The ceiling was very high up and made of the most costly colored crystal one could find. Matthew took a few more steps into the room. A gauzy material hung around the center of the room. It was sheer enough to reveal two silhouettes behind it. One was the elegant profile of a lady, surely the princess. The other was a man's figure, tall and slender just like Alfred. It even had a cowlick like that of his dear Alfred. It simply had to be him! Though he seemed to be the one playing that enchanting song on an instrument. Alfred hadn't even owned anything like that... But then again some time had passed. Perhaps he had learned it.

Licking his lips nervously he called out in a hitching voice, "A-Alfred!"

The music abruptly stopped and the two figures turned towards him. The princess stood and pushed past the curtains. She was very lovely with a kindly face. Her eyes alighted on Matthew with curiosity rather than fear or anger. "My dear boy, whatever is the matter? Why are you here?"

Matthew opened his mouth to speak when the second silhouette stepped from behind the curtain. It was not Alfred at all! Though he was an attractive man he did not resemble him in the least now that he had stepped out where Matthew could see him. The shock was so great that Matthew wept. How sure he had been that he had finally found Alfred!

Princess Elizabeta put her arm around his shoulders. "Please tell me what the matter is!"

And so he told them his story and what Feliciano and Ludwig had done to help him, begging them not to punish the two for their actions.

"Poor thing," said the prince and princess. They reassured him and soothed his tears. Then they called Ludwig and Feliciano forward, praising them for their actions though they were not to let it happen again. But this time they would be rewarded for it.

"Would both of you wish to be raised to a high position in my court?" the princess offered. The two bowed low and accepted it, thinking it best for their future.

The prince turned to his gracious bride, "Shall we give him the bed tonight?"

Princess Elizabeta nodded. "Yes Roderich dear, that is perfectly alright with me.

And so the prince gestured for Matthew to take the bed, insisting despite his protests. As he lay down Prince Roderich raised his instrument and began to play a beautiful melody. This was the 'second way of speaking' that Feliciano had heard of, for when Roderich raised his bow and played for Princess Elizabeta her heart, already swayed by his words, was thoroughly captured.

Matthew's eyes closed slowly and he began to drift off, thinking, "Everyone is so very good to me. I am truly lucky."

His sleep was deep and filled with lovely dreams. One was of his Alfred, so far away. The snow was so thick at Matthew's feet that he could not reach him and the other would not stop no matter how much he called out to him. It melted away as soon as he awoke. After all it was merely a dream.

That morning Matthew was greeted by the prince and princess, who spoke very kindly to him. They had him dressed in silk and velvet from head to foot. He was invited to stay at the palace for a few days, as long as he pleased, to rest but he kindly refused. All he asked for was a pair of boots, a carriage, and a horse strong enough to pull it so that he could more easily search for Alfred. The prince and princess wished to give him more but he refused all other gifts except a single pair of gloves to keep his hands warm.

When he was prepared to depart he was taken aback by the sight of a coach made of pure gold, the coat-of-arms of the prince and princess like a dazzling star upon it. There was even a coachman, footman, and outriders, all of whom had a small gold crown. The sight was overwhelming for Matthew and if not for his need of it he never would have accepted such a lavish gift. The royal couple helped Matthew into the coach, giving him warm wishes of luck and words of encouragement.

Feliciano and Ludwig also came to wish him farewell, Feli hugging him tightly and crying. Their kindness was overwhelming and Matthew found himself weeping once more.

"Farewell, farewell, may you find what you are searching for," cried the party as they saw him off.

Prince Roderich began to play his violin, a somewhat melancholy tune. Matthew leaned out the window and waved until they were too far away to see. And so he finally ducked back into the coach that glittered in the sunlight like fresh hope, the sound of faint music lingering in the air.

~.

At the same time Matthew left the palace in his golden coach, the Snow King and Alfred had retired to the Winter Palace. The Snow King lead Alfred through its halls, showing him its magnificence. The walls were in some places made of solid snow, in others of thick ice so clear one could see across their width as if there were nothing there but a slight distortion. Every room, hall, and icicle was lit by vivid light of the aurora which danced across everything, turning it into a kaleidoscope of color. The entire palace sparkled majestically, a vast, empty thing of cold perfection.

All of these sights bedazzled Alfred, for in his corrupted eyes there was not a single flaw. No place could compare to its beauty. The Snow King brought him at last to his favorite room, which stood in the midst of the dizzying maze of hallways. It was a wide open space, below their feet a frozen lake, surface broken into a thousand shapes. Each piece resembled another, each one as perfect individually as a work of art. In the very middle of the room stood a tall throne of ice that looked like stone. This was where he tended to spend most of his time when he was in his home.

The Snow King held out a hand and gestured to the room. "This is 'The Mirror of Reason'. It is not only the best but only of its kind in the world. This is your home now, when you are not traveling with me. I am sure you will be happy here."

Alfred could have spent eternities looking at the surface of the lake alone. The idea of living in such a place was a dream come true. "Yes..."

"One other thing. I have a gift for you." The Snow King raised his hand and the winds blew bitterly. A moment later there appeared on the ground sharp, flat pieces of ice. "It is a puzzle, similar to what some call a 'Chinese Puzzle'. You can form various figures and words with them. The ultimate objective is to make the word 'Eternity' though there are many, many possible combinations."

The Snow King's arms slid around Alfred's waist, pulling him back against him. "Does it please you?"

"Very much," Alfred immediately responded, for he liked such things. They were a fun challenge, though he was not particularly good at them most of the time. "Thank you."

The Snow King placed his lips against Alfred's ear and as he spoke it was as if a frosty wind blew against it. If he could feel cold any longer it would have left him shivering violently. "If you ever solve this puzzle then you shall be your very own master and I will give you all the power in the world. But until that day you belong to me and must stay with me." With these words the Snow King lightly caressed his cheek. "We shall stay here for a time. Entertain yourself my dear one to your heart's content. The answer will never be yours."

The arms fell away and the Snow King sat on his throne, watching intently as Alfred knelt on the ground, moving the pieces around. Thoughts of power and freedom did not fuel his actions, merely a desire to prove his cleverness to the Snow King. Who could wish to leave such a wonderland as the Winter Palace? And so King and companion idly spent away the hours in the silent beauty, and not a single heart was beating.

* * *

**AN: **Feliciano and Ludwig's characters were crows in the actual story~


	5. Robber Girl

Hi~ I had to do the most tweaking of a character in this chapter than I think in any of the others. Still, I like how it worked out.

* * *

For a long time Matthew rode in the coach until it came to a thick forest. They started through it, a dazzling thing of beauty in the grim surroundings. Such beauty was truly a curse in that place, for it caught the attention of a group of robbers. It was so rich and fine they knew there was sure to be great treasures within. And so they set upon it.

The robbers surrounded the carriage quite suddenly, two young men grabbing the horses. A woman with long silver hair and fierce blue eyes ruthlessly cut the throats of the coachman, footman, and the jockeys. Not a flicker of remorse crossed her features as she did so. As she busied herself with that task and the young men calmed the horses another woman with short blond hair and a generous bosom opened the carriage, peeking inside.

Matthew cringed, quite frightened by all the sounds from outside. He looked at the woman with wide, terrified eyes, and she returned a startled look. They were frozen, neither knowing what to do or how to react. The woman with long silver tresses noticed her sister's frozen staring and went over, knocking her out of the way.

"And what do we have in here?" Upon seeing Matthew her face twisted in rage and she violently pulled him from the carriage. "You! Treacherous boy, I shall slit your throat for stealing my love from me!"

The other woman grabbed her arm before she could pierce Matthew with her blade. "Please Natalya! Do not kill him, you do not even know if he is the same boy."

Natalya gave her sister an annoyed look. "And so what Katyusha? Even if he is not I shall kill him anyway. He looks plump and well fed. I am sure he would taste quite good."

Giving her sister a horrified expression, Katyusha threw herself over Matthew, shielding him. "Please sister dear, he looks so innocent and kind! Let us not kill him. We can take him with us and he can be made to do work for us. And we can find out if he really is the boy that was seen with the Snow King."

The Snow King? Matthew found himself quite perplexed but was much too terrified to question his would-be savior.

Thinking upon it carefully, Natalya reluctantly put her blade away. "Very well. For the moment we shall keep him as our slave. He shall be questioned and if he proves troublesome then I shall slit his throat."

Katyusha looked quite relieved and hugged the boy to her chest protectively. "Thank you Natalya. I will take charge of him and promise to watch him diligently so he does not get away."

Giving her soft sister a look of disgust Natalya turned to the men. "Let us get going now, there is nothing else here. We can bring the carriage with us. Katyusha! As you are such a clumsy thing, you and the boy can ride in the carriage. Find out if it was indeed he who rode with the Snow King!"

There was much activity and the next thing Matthew knew he was back in the carriage with Katyusha pressed close and they were driving once more into the woods, bouncing over roots and stones. After a few awkward moments in which Matthew teared up from fear, Katyusha put her arm around him comfortingly.

"There, there, you will not be killed if I can help it. But you must do as I say, cooperate, and try to stay away from my sister. She rarely allows people to live. Tell me, are you perhaps a prince?"

Matthew shook his head. "Oh no, not at all. But, please Miss Katyusha, will you tell me what your sister was talking about? Having seen a boy like me? And what was that about the Snow King?"

Blushing softly, for none had ever called her Miss before, Katyusha explained. "Well you see, ever since we were little we had heard tales of the Snow King. My sister claims to have seen him once as a child and fell in love with him instantly. She is always looking out for him in hopes of finding him again and becoming his bride. I have many birds and there are two whom have spoken of seeing a boy of your exact description riding with the Snow King as of late."

Matthew felt his heart skip a beat. Perhaps it was Alfred! But... "Isn't the Snow King merely a story for children?"

Katyusha smiled and shrugged uncertainly. "I suppose there are those who say he is but my sister is convinced of it and the birds speak of him often."

Feeling dizzy with excitement and apprehension at the thought that Alfred might be alive—even if he was supposedly with the Snow King—Matthew told her his story from the beginning and how desperately he had been searching out his dear Alfred.

Katyusha listened sympathetically and hugged him when he had finished, wiping away the tears that had come to his eyes and then her own. "Do not worry. I will do my best to help you find him! If you talk to the wood-pigeons yourself perhaps they can tell you what you need to know."

Matthew silently took her hands, too grateful to speak. Perhaps he was on the verge of finding Alfred after all! He only need keep alive until he had a chance to escape.

They finally came to a stop in the courtyard of a shabby castle, walls filled from top to bottom with deep cracks. Large, dark birds, whether ravens or crows or both Matthew could not determine, circled it and perched in crevices. Fierce, bulky bulldogs patrolled the area. While they looked like they were capable of easily killing a man they were completely silent.

Matthew was forced from the carriage again and Katyusha stuck by his side protectively. They entered the castle, which was dimly lit and filled with smoke and the smell of sweat and something rotting. Finally they came to a large room where all of the robbers spent most of their time. A huge fire was burning, soup boiling over it in a cauldron while rabbits roasted on the spit. Matthew's mouth watered despite himself.

Katyusha got them both something to eat and started pointing to people and naming them—Toris, Eduard, Raivis—but the names started to blend together after a while and only the first three stuck with him. "You will have to sleep with me so that I may protect you. I will introduce you to my pets."

She took Matthew to a corner of the large hall where there was straw and carpet for her to sleep on. Above their heads on an astounding amount of perches were over a hundred pigeons, all asleep.

"These are mine," she said with some shy pride. She pointed to a number of cages fixed into the wall. "Those are the wood-pigeons. We have to keep them locked up or they would fly away immediately. And here, I have one more pet."

Disappearing for a moment, she soon brought out a reindeer, leading it by the horn. A bright copper ring rested around his neck and he was tied up nice and tight. "This is Ba. He would also run away if not held down tight with rope."

Before Matthew had a chance to comment Natalya strode up to them. She grabbed Ba's horn and lightly ran her knife along his neck. "Stupid creature, not plotting out your freedom are you?"

Ba trembled and kicked and Natalya pulled away, looking at Matthew in disgust. "So is it he?"

Katyusha quickly explained Matthew's story and that he was not, in fact, the one that had been with the Snow King. "Perhaps he is not him, but even if he is not I might feel satisfaction killing him anyway. How I hate his Alfred!"

Matthew shook and Katyusha pulled him close. "No sister, it would be a waste to kill him! Please, I promise to watch him carefully and maybe you shall find a good purpose for him."

While Natalya deeply wished to kill Matthew there was reason in her sister's words. Perhaps the Snow King could be lured with this double to his own sweetheart. And so she left Matthew in peace, much to his and Katyusha's relief.

"You must be very careful around her," Katyusha whispered. "She even sleeps with a knife and will kill you for any reason if she can find one."

Matthew nodded, quite frightened for himself. As everyone became preoccupied with drinking, talking, and sleeping, Katyusha whispered to Matthew, "Now you should question the wood-pigeons. I will be your lookout."

And so she kept her eye on her fellow robbers as Matthew approached the wood-pigeons. "Please, I hear you have heard of a boy that looks like me with the Snow King?"

The wood-pigeons were quick to respond, "Coo coo, we have not only heard it, we have seen it with our own eyes. A boy with a face like yours but slightly different at the side of the Snow King in his carriage. It went through the wood while we were in our nest. The Snow King blew upon us and all of our young ones died. Coo coo."

Heart beating so quickly he thought it might burst, Matthew frantically whispered, "Do you know where they were going? Anything at all?"

The wood-pigeons consulted and one finally spoke, "Most likely on their way to Lapland, where snow and ice always covers the land. Try asking the reindeer where it is, he should know. Coo coo."

The reindeer, which had been listening in, spoke softly. "Yes, always snow and ice. It is beautiful. One can leap and run freely across the sparkling ice plains. The Snow King is said to have a small place there, but his palace is at the North Pole. It is supposed to be on an island called Spitzbergen."

"Alfred...Oh Alfred I have found you at last!" Matthew began to weep with relief and joy. "Thank you for telling me these things."

Katyusha turned around as it seemed the conversation was over. "So you have found him?"Matthew nodded and Katyusha stroked his cheek. "Then let us get some sleep. There is not much more that can be done until morning."

While Matthew wanted to get going right away, he knew she was right and the two settled down, Katyusha putting an arm around him.

The two rose early and had some breakfast as they thought over the problem. Katyusha finally asked the reindeer, "Do you know where Lapland is?"

"None know better than I," said the creature, eyes flashing. "It is where I was born and raised and I once ran about there as free as any other reindeer."

"Then it's settled," Katyusha said quite seriously. "All the men are going out with my sister and shall not be back until evening. Once they are gone I shall help you escape."

Katyusha slipped away and spoke to her sister, begging to be allowed to stay back to watch the new prisoner. As her sister tended to be soft hearted and very clumsy Natalya agreed to her request and that was that.

When her sister and the other robbers left Katyusha gave it a little time then determined it was safe to help Matthew get away. She spoke to the reindeer, petting its neck. "You are such a lovely creature and I shall miss you. But I shall have to give you up. I will untie your cord and let you go free so that you may return to Lapland. But only if you will take Matthew there to the home of the Snow King so that he may find Alfred. I know you heard me tell the story to my sister yesterday so you understand how important it is."

The reindeer was overjoyed and quickly agreed to the terms. Katyusha took Matthew's hands in her own. "I wish you the best of luck in getting your Alfred back. Please be careful dear."

Matthew leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Katyusha. I will never forget you or your kindness. You won't be in too much trouble with your sister will you?"

Katyusha smiled softly. "No, my sister is wild and violent but she loves me. I know she does, even if she won't say it."

With that as reassurance she helped Matthew onto Ba's back, tying him on so that he would not slip. She also bestowed upon him new fur boots to keep his feet warm. And of course returned his gloves that the prince and princess had given him. "It shall be very cold so try and stay as bundled up as possible."

Matthew was so touched by her thoughtfulness he became teary eyed. "Truly, you are so kind Katyusha. Perhaps you should escape this place, this life. You are better than it."

Ducking her head shyly, she shook it. "No... I may not like this life and I know I am not well suited for it but all of the people I love are right here."

"Then that is what is most important," Matthew finally said.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, for she had started crying. "You must be quite happy now. I'm so glad I could help you in some way. Oh, here are two loaves of bread and a ham so that you will not starve."

These were fastened to the reindeer as well. Katyusha went to the door and coaxed the dogs all in so they would not go after the reindeer. Then she untied Ba and smacked him gently. "Go now! Fly upon your hooves to Lapland and take good care of this boy!"

"Goodbye Katyusha!" Matthew waved and she waved back until he was out of sight, which was quite soon. For the reindeer ran very swiftly, over the rocky path of the forest, through marshes and plains, all at a break-neck speed. Wolves howled around them upon occasion and ravens cried out above their heads but Ba paid them no mind.

After a while the sky came alive with red lights, as if it were ablaze. "These are the northern lights," explained the reindeer. "They flash so beautifully in the sky."

And on and on they ran, day and night, night and day, ever faster. But even with this great effort the loaves and ham were gone by the time they reached Lapland.


	6. The Finland Man

Ah, so I'm not sure if it's just the translation I referenced to write this that said 'Finland woman' rather than 'Finish woman' or if that's typical. I went with it either way -laughs-

* * *

Desperate for supplies, Ba and Matthew stopped at a crude hut that had a sloped roof that nearly kissed the ground and a door so low it seemed one would have to crawl in and out on their hands and knees. This was even more shocking when they spotted the inhabitant, a very tall man with a stern face who was cooking fish by the light of a train-oil lamp.

The reindeer approached and the man looked from one to the other before grunting. Feeling a bit apprehensive, Ba told him first his own story which he thought to be most important, then that of Matthew. Matthew, whose teeth chattered so violently he could not utter a single word, merely listened.

"Unfort'nate," said Berwald, for that was his name. "St'll got a long way t' go. Gotta go a h'ndred miles 'r more t' Finl'nd. 'S where y' can find th' Snow King. I'll write s'methin' on this dried fish, don't got 'ny paper. Take it to the Finl'nd man. He can give y' more inf'rmation than me."

Once Matthew was thoroughly warmed up and had been given some very unusual food and drink, Berwald indeed wrote a few words on a dried fish and told Matthew he must take care of it in that clipped fashion of speech he had. With that he tied Matthew once more to the reindeer, telling Ba how to get to the Finland man. And with that Ba took off in a flash.

The northern lights flashed blues and greens the likes of which Matthew had never seen. He couldn't help but watch them, transfixed, as they traveled across the country. At length the two finally reached Finland and found the home of the man Berwald had directed them towards.

Matthew was forced to knock on the chimney of the Finland man's hut, for there was no door above ground. When there was no response Ba made his way in anyway. They were surprised to find it was almost intolerably hot within the hut. As they entered they encountered the Finland man, who wore almost no clothes due to the heat, was small, and had a youthful and innocent face.

Expressing pleasure rather than surprise or anger at the sudden invasion of his home, the Finland man, Tino, helped Matthew out of his fur boots and mittens so he could tolerate the heat. For the reindeer he placed some ice on his head to keep him cool. Then Tino took the fish and read over it, blushing at something the other man had written. Reading it three times until it was memorized, he finally threw the fish into a boiling pot of soup, for it would be a waste not to eat it.

The reindeer eagerly told Tino his own story and then Matthew's unprompted. While he was no longer cold, Matthew allowed Ba to speak as he would. Tino's eyes sparkled as he listened. Yet he did not say a word once Ba had finished.

This did not please Ba, who had heard of this man from Finland priorly. "It is said that you are quite clever. So much so that you can tie all the winds of the world with a piece of twine. If a sailor were to untie one knot he would have a fair wind. Untying a second knot would make the wind blow hard. Untying a third or fourth would create a storm. One that would have the capability to tear apart whole forests. Is there nothing you can give Matthew that will make him as strong as twelve men so that he may have a chance to defeat the Snow King? For he is truly an unfair opponent."

"Twelve men?" Tino tilted his head and smiled softly. "Matthew has no need of such things. But I suppose I shall see what I can do."

He went to a bookcase and pulled down a rolled up skin, which was inscribed with all sorts of things, and poured over it for a very long time. The reindeer had begged so hard and Matthew looked at him so beseechingly he felt it was the least he could do, for he was a sympathetic soul. Soon a twinkle came to Tino's eye and he brought Ba aside to a corner.

Placing more ice on Ba's head, Tino spoke softly and kindly, "Alfred is indeed with the Snow King, but he is not there against his will. He finds it a delightful place, perhaps the best place on Earth, but it is only because his eye and heart have been poisoned by fragments of evil glass. If these are not removed then Alfred will never be human again and the Snow King shall retain his power over him for however long he may live."

The reindeer found this very grim news indeed. "Is there nothing you can give Matthew to help him conquer the Snow King?"

The man shook his head gently. "There is nothing I can do, no power I can give stronger than what he already possesses. Can't you see how much power resides within him? Men and beasts will serve him alike, and look how far he has come with such little information. His determination, innocence of heart, and the sheer purity of his love for Alfred are all greater strengths than you could imagine and have guided him this far. If he cannot get to the Snow King with these alone, and remove the fragments of glass from Alfred, there is nothing that can be done by any other. Alfred's fate lies in Matthew's hands and no one else's. Do you understand what I have said and why I have not given Matthew any grand gifts to help him?"

The reindeer bowed his head, for he could see the Finland man's reasoning. "I understand."

Tino ran a hand over Ba's thick fur, giving him a pat on the neck. "I am glad. Now listen carefully. Two miles up the way there can be found the garden of the Snow King, bushes all covered in red berries like droplets of blood." He shivered at his own description. "Take Matthew there then set him down by the first large bush covered in those berries you find. You shall not be able to accompany him any further. Once you have dropped him off come straight back here. Quickly now, mind you."

With that they left the corner and Tino took Matthew's hands. "It is time for you to go now. Stay strong and you can save your Alfred."

Matthew nodded and thanked him for his help and kindness. The Finland man assisted Matthew back onto the reindeer and secured him. With only a backwards glance and a quick farewell they were once again on their way. Ba bounded through the snow at an impressive speed.

"Oh no! My mittens, I've left them behind!" Matthew cried as they rushed through the biting cold. Ba dared not stop and turn around and so he continued to run until they had reached the bush with the red berries as Tino had described. Matthew loosened his ties and slid down from Ba's back. They said their farewells to one another, great tears falling down the reindeer's cheeks as Matthew stroked his noble head. And with no further business he ran back as fast as he could.

For a long moment Matthew watched him disappear into the world of snow, quite freezing in his dreary surroundings. But he had come so far and he was not about to give up. And so he began to run, breath coming out in heavy vapors as he stumbled across the snowy ground.

Just as he was getting close to the palace he reared back as a regiment of snow-flakes surrounded him. They did not fall from the sky, which was clear and flashing with the northern lights. Rather they came across the ground, larger than any snow-flake had a right being. It reminded him of when Alfred had shown them to him under the magnifying glass. But these were quite a bit larger even than that and quite a bit more fearsome. They were alive, the guards of the Snow King. They came in many shapes that were unnatural for a snow-flake to be in; Some had a sharp porcupine-like shape, others were twisted like serpents ready to strike, and still others seemed to be bears with bristling hair, yet all were a dazzling white and all were undoubtedly snow-flakes.

At first Matthew was frozen in fear. But as he stood trembling, determination filled him. He had traveled so very far, gone through so much. Mere snow-flakes, no matter how terrifying, would not turn him away when he was so close! Eyes hardening like the ice all around him, Matthew let out a slow breath that rose like steam into the air. And with one final pause to gather his courage Matthew suddenly began to press forward, all but running at the Snow King's guards.

Matthew hit one head on, using his shoulder to take the blow. A chill went all the way down to the bone but it shattered into a thousand pieces. Stumbling, Matthew continued forward, shattering and hitting and pushing his way through the delicate soldiers that burned when his skin made contact with them. Tears froze upon his cheeks from the pain, but even as the snow-flake soldiers left small ice burns upon his skin and small cuts Matthew would not give up, would not stop. Alfred...He would rescue Alfred no matter what!

With a final, almost beseeching cry, Matthew crashed through another soldier and just like that there were no more. The Winter Palace stood before him, the path clear. Almost collapsing with relief, Matthew hastened forward lest more soldiers appear. Alfred was almost within his grasp.

And what of Alfred? As Matthew valiantly fought his way through snow and pain and cold, Alfred thought of him not at all. That Matthew might be standing at the front of the palace for him never so much as crossed his mind. And of course why should it have? All memories of him had been erased.

And the Snow King listened to the wind and was not pleased in the least.


	7. Snow Palace

Final chapter~

* * *

Alfred, blue from the cold that he could no longer feel looked up from the ground where he sat next to the Snow King's thrown. A frown was on the usually smiling face of his king. He sat up and leaned his chin on the Snow King's knee. "Is something the matter?"

The Snow King opened his eyes and stroked Alfred's hair then ran his fingers along his chilled cheek. "There is an annoyance nearby. Nothing you need worry about my dear. Continue to play with your puzzle, I shall get rid of it."

Alfred tilted his head. "Are you sure it's alright?"

A small smile returned to the Snow King's face. He pressed his fingers to his own lips then placed them upon lips pale from the cold, leaving a kiss of ice crystals. "It is fine. Once I return we shall travel again. I will take you to the burning mountains, Etna and Vesuvius, and I will make them white. It shall be in their best interest."

The Snow King caressed Alfred one more time then stood. The wind blew quite hard for a moment and just like that he disappeared. Alfred ran a hand through his hair then turned back to his puzzle, for that was what the Snow King had told him to do. He looked upon the pieces of ice and thought so deeply and was so still that he appeared to be an ice statue.

Meanwhile Matthew had just reached the doors of the palace when a great wind blew him back violently. He staggered and fell into the snow, trying to shield his face until the wind calmed itself. When he looked back up the Snow King stood before him in all his frozen glory. Unlike Alfred who had the piece of glass in his eye and had been effected by the Snow King's magic and thus saw him as a normal person, Matthew saw him as pure ice as Alfred had seen him upon their first meeting.

After a moment of staring in awe, Matthew pulled himself up, whole body trembling. "Y-you must b-be the Snow K-King. I have come h-here to take A-Alfred back!"

The Snow King tilted his head looking utterly unimpressed. "I do not know why you have wasted your time little one. Alfred has a piece of glass in his eye which distorts how he sees the world in an ugly way and another piece has turned his heart to ice. He is much better off with me. Alfred is not human so long as he has those fragments in him. I can make him happy while he is like this which is more than you can claim despite your brave if not foolish efforts. Alfred is mine now."

Matthew shook his head. "N-no! I c-c-can save him! I w-won't give up no m-matter what you say!"

A small laugh, like tinkling bells, escaped the Snow King. "How foolish you appear to me. Shivering so violently you can barely speak. And yet you claim you can save Alfred. The wind has told me much about you and your journey to get to this place. As you have gone through so much for his sake I will give you your chance. If you can break the evil hold over Alfred caused by the glass fragments as well as the magic I have put over him then both of you are free to safely leave this place. If not then Alfred will remain mine so long as he shall live and I will freeze your body and put it on display. Are you willing to take those odds?"

There was not a moment of hesitation as Matthew nodded. "I-in a heartbeat."

The Snow King's smile only grew. "Then seize your chance and try to win back your beloved. Just remember that winter is not forgiving in nature."

The doors of the Winter Palace opened up and the Snow King disappeared. Hugging himself, Matthew determinedly moved forward. He was not intimidated by such threats, though a chill had settled over his heart. But it did not linger, for he had no doubt in his mind that Alfred would come around upon seeing him.

Winds that cut through him seemed to push Matthew back and the palace was miserably cold. It was a dreary, empty, heartless place. Still he pushed forward. He couldn't give up, not then. He had to save Alfred. He just had to...

Matthew walked for what seemed an eternity, trying to navigate the spiraling maze that was the Snow King's home. At long last he came to the The Mirror of Reason and spotted Alfred, who he hadn't seen in nearly two years. And yet he knew him on sight and his heart became so full he thought it might burst.

Matthew ran across the slick floor, slipping as he collapsed before Alfred, throwing his arms tightly around his neck. He held him close, hardly believing he had actually found him again. "Oh Alfred, my dear Alfred I have finally found you!"

But Alfred was not responsive to him. The most he gave him was a sharp brush off and an uninterested glare, annoyed to be distracted from his task by such an irritating person. The sneer was more painful than any other hurt Matthew had suffered on his journey. He began to weep fresh tears, pressing his face to Alfred's chest. "Oh Alfred, it's me, Matthew! Please, please Alfred!"

The tears penetrated into Alfred's heart, thawing the lump of ice that it had become, which washed away the fragment that had been lodged there. Alfred blinked slowly, as if coming out of a daze. "Who...?"

"Matthew! Oh Alfred, it's Matthew! Please remember me! Remember our roses, our lazy summers, the stories your father told us... Oh please remember Alfred. I love you, so please remember!"

Matthew leaned in and kissed Alfred fiercely, desperately trying to convey the depth of his love, the single minded devotion and purity of it. The emotions got through for it all came rushing back to Alfred and he burst into tears, weeping so that the splinter in his eye was also washed away. And thus all evil and magic over him was broken.

Alfred pulled back, finally recognizing Matthew. "Oh Matthew, I remember. I remember you! And I love you, too."

Unbridled joy shone in Matthew's eyes and they kissed again, holding each other tightly and crying and warming each other up as they laughed through their tears. "But Matthew...how did you come to find me?"

Before Matthew had a chance to answer there was a horrible howl of the wind and a terrifying groan. There followed a cracking sound that reverberated for miles and miles over the quiet blanketed land of snow as the floor split nearly in two between Alfred and Matthew. Both boys cried out at the sound and Alfred quickly pulled Matthew protectively to his chest. They held their breath but nothing further occurred.

Shakily they looked at each other. Matthew started to pull Alfred to his feet. "Come, the Snow King promised me that we could leave but I think we should go now."

Alfred nodded mutely. His time with the Snow King was a bit muddled and he was now aware of how cold he was. For while the Snow King's magic had shielded his body from serious damage, the cold had seeped in to a painful degree.

Just as they were about to leave Alfred looked down and saw his puzzle. In a moment of clarity he pulled his hand from Matthew's and knelt down. "Alfred, what are you doing? We have to go."

Alfred frowned and did not say a word. Instead he reached down and began to arrange the pieces. A moment later he pulled back. He had formed the word 'Eternity' at long last. But he had no wish for power or anything else. Merely his freedom to go home with Matthew. And as the word was made he realized that the Snow King would keep his promise and let them go.

Standing, Alfred took Matthew's hand again. "Let's go."

Matthew remembered the way back out and they walked quickly, and continued to walk until they were far from the Winter Palace. They spent the time talking of their parents, of their roses and all they had left behind, and as they walked the sun broke through the cloud cover. When they arrived at the bush with the red berries Ba was waiting for them with a second reindeer. They carried the two boys to the Finland man, who warmed them both up and fed them. Matthew told Tino what had happened as he wrote down directions for them to get back home as well as a note to give to Berwald. They waved farewell and headed towards Berwald, who provided them with new clothes he had made for them. As he read Tino's letter his intimidating expression seemed to soften. Once again they said their goodbyes and moved on. The two reindeer followed them to the border of the country where green leaves were beginning to sprout. Here they took their leave of the reindeer for good, Matthew giving Ba a final hug for all he had done.

The birds began to sing in the trees which in turn became heavy with fresh leaves and flower buds. As they passed a forest a beautiful horse appeared and Matthew recognized it as one that had drawn the golden coach he had ridden in. A beautiful young woman rode it, wearing a red cap upon her head and with a pistol in her belt. It was the robber-maiden Katyusha.

Once they recognized one another it was a very happy reunion indeed, the two showing great pleasure at seeing each other again. Katyusha had realized soon after Matthew left that she really couldn't take the life of a robber anymore and that while she truly loved her sister it was perhaps time to move on and make new friends and meet new people. She was nervous but determined and intended to try seeking companionship in another part of the world.

Matthew told her everything that had happened after he had escaped and introduced Alfred, who she was very pleased to meet. "A fine fellow you are disappearing on the winter winds and worrying poor Matthew like that," she teased. "I do hope you are worthy of going to the ends of the earth for."

Alfred laughed and Matthew took his hand, smiling softly before asking on any news she might have on the prince and princess whom had been so kind to him.

"I did hear that they have gone off to foreign countries, though I do not know for what reason," Katyusha told him.

"And do you know of the young Italian man from their court? I would like to know how he and Ludwig are doing."

Katyusha shook her head sadly. "I am afraid I haven't heard a thing about them."

Matthew nodded and thanked her anyway. Katyusha patted her horse and smiled sweetly at the two. The joy she saw in each stolen glance at one another was all the reassurance she needed to know that Matthew's suffering had not been in vain. "It seems all is right. And who knows, perhaps now that the Snow King has lost your Alfred my sister will have a chance at last."

She took both of their hands and told them she hoped they would be destined to meet again someday. And off she rode into the wide world, and off Matthew and Alfred went towards their hometown. The closer they got the more spring bloomed lovely and lush around them. Sweet flowers came to line their path.

At long last they came to their town and arrived at Alfred's door. Upon seeing them Arthur seemed convinced they were ghosts for a moment then collapsed into tears, holding both of them to himself as if he would never let go again. They called over Matthew's parents who wept and fawned over them with equal vigor. It was a very happy reunion between children and parents. And yet Matthew and Alfred seemed suddenly aware that neither were children any longer. Both had become men in foreign lands and under strange circumstances.

When enough tears had been shed to fill a small lake and their journeys (or rather Matthew's full journey and as much as Alfred could remember of his) had been told they were finally given a private moment. The two went to their space between the windows. Despite not having been there to care for them, the roses were in bloom and fresh as the day Matthew had left in search of Alfred.

For a while they stayed at home but their adventures had been so strange and they had seen things that no other in their town had even dreamed of that they felt a bit restless. And so after about a year at home to make up for the couple of years they had vanished, the two left again and went out into the world once more.

They met with the prince and princess and discovered their purpose for going to foreign lands, found Feliciano and Ludwig, did in fact come across Katyusha at least once more, and from time to time returned home. But all of those are different stories for another time. All that you must know for now children, is that the two had many more interesting adventures and met quite a few wonderful, strange, and unique people. And they were quite happy and in love for all their lives.

And one last important thing to note before this tale draws to a close. Neither saw the Snow King ever again, though winter did seem to be oddly kind to them on many an occasion. And no matter where he went, until the day that he died, on chilly winter mornings Alfred would awaken without fail to a window with lacy frost in the shape of a rose in full bloom.

~End

* * *

**AN: **Well kittens, that's the whole shebang. I'm very pleased to have finished this, firstly because I am so endeared to this story and secondly because it's looking like I probably won't be meeting any of my other summer writing goals -laughs- Thank you for reading!


End file.
